Example embodiments of inventive concepts relates to an experiment apparatus for measuring long-term change of mineral, and more particularly, to an experiment apparatus capable of measuring dissolution behavior of mineral under the condition of various pressures, temperatures, and pHs.
In a facility for burying high level radioactive waste, a covering material such as bentonite or cement is used so that the waste may not be discharged from the facility. Bentonite is a clay mineral including quartz and may prevent the waste from contacting with water by expending itself when reacts to water such as underground water.
Like the above, high level radioactive waste is buried in a depth about 1 km under the ground, and a covering material such as bentonite is used for isolating the waste from surroundings. It is important to consider that the covering material may change, especially, dissolve, when the covering material is maintained in the underground condition of high temperature, high pressure, and high pH.
Accordingly, it is possible to bury high level radioactive waste safely, only when dissolution behavior of mineral such as quartz under the various underground condition may be figured out exactly. However, as development of the apparatus for experimenting dissolution behavior of mineral has not been achieved in the middle of reproducing the underground condition, there have been problems that dissolution behavior of mineral may not be easily figured out quantitatively.